Businesses often use security systems to limit access to facilities, networks, or any other resource. Such security systems can interact with access devices such as security badges to exchange identification information that determine security access rights. It is now common for access devices to be embedded with contactless smart chips to provide communication and functionality between the access device and the security system through an access device reader. Typically, the access device and the data stored therein are provided by an employer, a security company, or any other entity that manages the access to a resource.
Once a consumer or employee enters a secure site, as may be protected by a security system described above, the employer may offer items and service for sale. A consumer may make purchases using a payment device (e.g., a credit card). To illustrate, the consumer may visit the cafeteria or vending machine within the employer site to purchase their lunch using a credit card. Typically, the payment device and the data stored therein are provided by an issuer, financial institute, or a payment processing network.
Accordingly, the consumer must carry two separate devices, an access device to make requests to access a resource and a payment device to make payments. Further, with the trend of embedding processors in payment devices (e.g., smart cards), the security procedures adopted by the employer may prohibit such devices from entering specified work areas. Thus, under certain situations, employees may be prevented from bringing certain types of payment devices into the facilities of their employer and, as a result, the employee will then pay for goods with cash, which may represent an inconvenience to the consumer.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.